


Flowers never die

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Series: Forgotten Love [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Jean Prouvaire - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Life before death, Love, Music, Poet - Freeform, jehan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is in heaven trying to remember his life before the revolution before he was in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers never die

" The smell is so sweet

Of the flowers, the music

Feeling poetic"

The way I was before. Smiles. Fights. Flowers. Guns. Music. Barricades. Poems. Before the... 

The What? 

The revolution? My death? My life? Hmmm... 

Heck I can't even remember. It's been too long. I can't even remember what it was like before the revolution. Before I devoted my life to France. 

It seems that it was all a dream.

Nothing more a dream.

Now I am here after all that. In the place of never dying flowers. Ever flowing music. Never faltering smiles. Growing peace. 

My friends we are never to die again. Not here. Not there. Not anywhere. 

We will never die again. 

For I, Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire, will stay in this place for eternity.


End file.
